User blog:Johnny Harrison/Johnny's Journey through Fairview (pt. 3)
There's a lot to talk about today. First, I'm out of anti-depressants, and the only place i KNOW i can get them is what all the soldiers call the EZ. I know i can't handle that many Infected. especially not a wraith or, God forbid, a horde of them. i know that this happens; unending waves of Leapers and Bloats and Spiders and Flamers of all kinds. Unless i can talk a large group into covering me, we're going to have to deal with the suicide rates and the domestic violence that's sure to come. Unless i can get my hands on a miracle, there will be deaths. Secondly, In all of Nastya's Holdout, only fifteen vials of N2 are left. this seems like a lot, and it kind of is. but i'm looking at the long term. once this runs out, we're stuck with Steri Strips, Plasters, and Bandages. Not many know this, but the Steri Strips and the Bandages, even the antibiotic pills, are normally soaked in a little bit of N2 to speed the healing process. It'll be the Civil War all over again, with amputations using dirty saws making up the most of "Modern Medicine." Third, well, the last Ipod went out of charge, and we can't play any music anymore. This is, to some, not a problem, but a lot of people depend on little things like music, books, and human interaction to stay sane and retain the tiniest semblance of normality. without music, and with no new books until Fort Pastor, and the same people over and over again every day, we may get violence. the fear of the soldiers and their guns wont keep riots down, and we do NOT need to be fighting each other when the Infected randomly attack the outpost with the full foce of their hunger and strength. how are we supposed to defend the entrance to the holdout when we have a full scale riot, with all the shootings, tramplings, and Infected-attracting-noise that come with one? that fu...freaking siren is bad enough. Last, and this may be the worst, Nastya is showing signs of PTSD. She jumps at every little noise, and i know that she's been drinking. a lot. also, she's spiraling into one of the worst depressions i've ever seen. she'll just sit on the ground with her 9 mil in her hand, just staring at it. i've had 12 soldiers (4 of which are her closest friends, the others grew up with her) and 4 doctors stay with her or near her at all times. I'm deeply afraid that she may kill herself, or run into the Inner City to get away from familiar things. then she'll either be eaten, or infected. and we CANNOT have that. Having an infected Nastya attack her own holdout would obliterate morale. We can't have all these problems on top of the Infected AND the low morale. It'll kill us faster than 1200 Burning Titans and Death himself. We need help. From the desk of Dr. Johnathon Harrison, Ph.D Category:Blog posts